


Kiss Cam #2

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel go to a hockey game and really it's that same thing as before only different because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam #2

Santana had somehow made friends with a guy who worked for the Rangers, meaning that she had been able to snag a really good deal on four tickets for one of their games. Why Kurt had agreed to go was beyond him, but he was there and it  _was_  nice to get out of the loft with Rachel, Santana, and Blaine for something other than a few drinks in a loud bar or one of their performances.

During the break between the second and third period, the four of them watched in amusement as several couples - or complete strangers as was apparently the case with that second pair - kissed on the kiss cam. Kurt was so focused on watching the jumbotron, that he didn't notice one of the camera people coming up their aisle and aiming the camera at them. So when he saw Rachel and Blaine's faces on the screen He blinked up at it in confusion for a second before glancing next to him to see an awkward looking Blaine and an enthusiastic Rachel leaning towards him.

Before Kurt could think to interfere, Blaine turned in his seat and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. After a moment of hesitation, Kurt kissed back, reaching up to pull Blaine closer to him. When they broke the kiss ten seconds later, the first thing he noticed was the pleased grin on Blaine's face. Then he heard loud cheering around the stadium and pulled back laughing. In the surprise of Blaine kissing him, he had forgotten to factor in the fact that he was kissing Blaine in public at a  _sporting_  event. He never thought he would be able to kiss someone at a sporting event, let alone have people cheer loudly after he did.

His bubble only lasted a few seconds longer however. "Hey! That was my moment, I was going to be on the kiss cam and a casting director in the audience was going to-"

"You already got to kiss him twice. I think that's enough for you for one life time."

"Kurt, this is my future we're talking about."

"And my boyfriend." Kurt raised an eyebrow at her while Blaine threaded their fingers together.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want a recording of that." Santana said from the other side of Rachel.

"I'm sure someone in the stadium recorded it," Blaine said with a smile.

"Why do you want a copy?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow.

"So I can watch it and laugh," Santana shrugged. "Also to throw in the video at your wedding."

"Wait why would you be laughing at it?" Blaine asked.

"Your face. Rachel's face. The bit of Hummel's face that you could see on the screen when the camera first landed on you guys. You all were just so stunned, and then it really looked like Rachel was going to just go for it and then Blaine just  _turned_  and the camera guy tried to shift to get the two of you in the frame. And the people  _behind_  you were in shock. It was comedy  _gold_. An excellent twist that I am sure will cause the video to bring you internet fame."

"If you find a video you are  _not_  putting it on the internet," Kurt threatened. "You can however get me a copy of it please. My dad needs proof that I'm went to a hockey game and had fun."


End file.
